Prom
by Prozacfairy
Summary: There's a prom and Anna agrees to go with Yoh, and finally shows her true colours, surprising everyone - One shot


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Shaman King at all**

**Yoh/Anna, Ren/Prika, Horo/Tameo**

The summer prom was coming up at the school Yoh and his friends went to and immediately they asked people out to avoid going alone. 

**Horo set up Prika with Ren on the threat he'd tell everyone she had a crush on him, and threatened Ren he'd tell everyone about his sister's nickname for him (renny-kins).**

**Horo and Tameo blurted out, 'will you go to me' at the same time; both blushed and grinned at each other.**

**Ryu had found a date, a waitress in a coffee shop he visited everyday and hadn't noticed until she bumped into him one day.  They'd stared at each other and smiled.**

**Manta found a girl of his own size and age called Holly.  **

**She was a new student who had just moved and they hit off immediately and didn't need to ask each other to the dance, it was a mutual decision.**

**Anna however was another story.  She felt proms were dumb and refused to go point blank before anyone could ask her, and all the boys were scared of her anyway.**

**But Yoh could read her well and one day, when the others were all sat playing cards he looked up and said with a goofy smile, "So do you wanna go Anna?"**

**She looked at him steadily and then gave a small smile and said, "Yes.  But no dancing!"**

**"Gotcha."**

**She nodded and walked out of the room.**

**Ren said, "How did you just survive that?"**

**Yoh said, "Because she wants to go, she just didn't want to admit it.  I had to ask her before she'd even consider it."**

**Horo said, "You're both weird!"**

**Yoh shrugged and they kept playing.**

**2 months later, it was finally the night of the prom and Anna had let Prika and Tamero help make her up but had refused to let them see her dress.**

**Yoh came down as the others had gone ahead.  He wore a tux and looked really handsome.  He had ditched his precious headphones too.**

**Anna was waiting, her hair shaped around her head and it shone like spun gold.  She wore subtle makeup and was wearing a white dress that was cut to her thighs, had a slightly low neckline and clung to her in the right ways.**

**She looked Yoh up and down and he did the same and both smiled at each other.**

**He presented her with a white corsage and she put it on her wrist.**

**Everyone was at the dance, mingling around with their dates and with Horo and Tameo a lot of people commented, 'About time too!'  They both just laughed and agreed.**

**With Ren and Prika they got the same response and both always flushed at the comment.**

**Suddenly there was a hush and they all looked over and saw Yoh and Anna come in.  **

**Suddenly all the girls who hadn't seen Yoh for himself, and rather the lazy bum he appeared to be kicked themselves, and all the guys who were afraid of Anna kicked themselves for not being braver.**

**The pair didn't notice though and sat down in their numbered seats on the edge of the ballroom and others followed suite.**

**Soon music began to play and everyone danced and soon all nervousness was gone.**

**Yet Anna and Yoh were content to sit together and watch.**

**Then a slow song came on and the lights dimmed and Yoh and Anna simultaneously looked at each other and got up and danced slowly together.  His arms encircled her waist, and her arms wrapped around his neck.  She rested her face in the space between his neck and his shoulder and never felt so safe and her eyes slid closed.**

**She felt her last barriers fall down and she just didn't care anymore.  She knew how much Yoh cared for her, he'd never leave her no matter what, and she felt the same.  She smiled against him and relaxed.  Yoh felt her do so and smiled too.**

**The others were dancing when they noticed Yoh and Anna gone and feared they'd gone home.  Then Tamero whispered, "Look."**

**They looked across the floor and saw in the crowd, Anna and Yoh dancing together.**

**Prika whispered, "Aw, that's cute!"**

**The music stopped and everyone stood as the principal came on stage and said; "Now kids, you see you all have numbered seats?  Well underneath are stickers of that number to put on you.  There's going to be a dancing competition."**

**Everyone grinned at each other and Anna smiled wide at Yoh's goofy smile and said, "Well we'll just have to take part.   We have to win!"**

**They all got stickers and the music was very upbeat.  Yoh and Anna danced perfectly, having taken lessons as children in their home village.**

**Now everyone saw the side of Anna Yoh saw, fun loving, laughing and she seemed to glow with an inner light.**

**Her eyes sparkled and she laughed freely, her laughter light and beautiful and her smile was stunning.**

**Yoh smiled properly too and they all saw how well they fitted together.**

**The whole night was fun and revealing and at the half way point they all stopped for an hour breather, and collapsed in any chair.**

**Yoh and Anna went out to the tables outside, being sensible as the cold air cooled them.**

**5 minutes later the others came out too and saw the pair sat at a table just sat together.**

**They joined them and Horo (being Horo of course) asked, "So what's up Anna?  Are you ill?"**

**Tameo smacked him to which he cried, "What'd I do?!"**

**Anna smiled and said, "I'm not ill.  I'm happy.  I've finally realised I'm not alone.  Yoh's always been there for me, I just never appreciated it before."**

**She looked at Yoh as she said this and he just smiled at her.**

**Prika said, "So, trying to win are we?"**

**Anna said, "We're not trying, we will."**

**"Yeah right!  Me and Ren-kins will!"**

**Yoh and Anna said in unison, "**Renny-kins**?"  They looked at each other and burst out laughing.**

**Prika walked off in a huff, dragging Ren along and Manta said, "I think you hurt her feelings Yoh-kun."**

**Yoh said, "She'll see the funny side, and if not I'll apologize."**

**Anna said, "She'll try harder now anyhow."**

**Soon the dance started again and Prika did try harder but smiled at them showing she had seen the funny side.**

**At the end of the night at Midnight the winners were called.  Yoh & Anna and Ren & Prika.  They had both done so well that they were both awarded trophies.**

**Soon everyone left and as they all walked home, or to put it properly, Anna and Yoh's home, the pair's hands linked.**

**That night, Yoh and Anna shoved their separate beds together and slept together, in each other's embrace.**

**The others peeked in and saw the pair turned towards each other.  Yoh was holding her close and she her once arm bent towards her chest and one hand was threading through his hair as she slept.**

**They just smiled and left them alone.**

**Next day, they came out after breakfast to see what the girls were giggling at and peeked through the doorway and saw the pair french kissing, arms locked around each other.**

**The guys started laughing too and then Anna waved a hand and they found they'd lost their voices.**

**She just smiled against Yoh and deepened their kiss and pulled him closer.**

**That afternoon they had their voices back and the boys left with Yoh to get groceries.**

**Yoh said as soon as Manta complained, "It's your own fault.  Just because she's more open doesn't mean she doesn't have feelings."**

**They apologized and Yoh just smiled and said, "Hey I don't mind, apologize to Anna not me, I'm on cloud 9 right now, so whatever." **

**When they came back Yoh instantly began to unpack and Anna smiled in approval and then she smiled wide as all 3 boys began to apologize all at once.**

**They were so loud that Prika and Tameo came to see and Anna said, "I could get used to this."**

**Prika laughed then Anna called over their apologies (they were all trying to outdo each other), "It's alright!  I forgive you, just be quiet!"**

**They looked relieved and did hasty retreats, their girlfriends following.**

**Yoh was humming while he finished unpacking the groceries and Anna smiled and said, "Well somebody's happy!"**

**He grinned and said, "Why shouldn't I be?"**

**She smiled back and said, "I don't know…let me think."  **

**She pretended to be thoughtful and then he wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her, and kissed her forehead.  **

**She laughed and relaxed against him, hugging him back and said, "I can't think of anything."**

**The End **

**Yes I know Anna was OOC and it was heavilly fluffy but that's all I know how to do!  Read and review please!!!**


End file.
